harry potter and the bid for freedom
by hewlettluver
Summary: harry's had enough of being kept in the dark and decides that he will take control back hhr with molly,Ron,Ginny and Dumbledore bashing rating is just to be safe this is a edited chapter 1 new chapter by the end of the week
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and " the bid for freedom"

disclaimer time I guess I do not own anything seriously even the computer I'm typing on is not mine

this story is a harmony story with moderate to severe molly,Ron and ginny weasley and dumbledore bashing not your thing don't read this OK and if some thing's seem the same to other story's I' sorry it was completely accidental

enjoy

a/n this is just a edit of the first chapter I tried to listen to my reviews and work on my puntuation sorry for everyone who thought this was a new chapter the new chapter should be up by the end of the week barring nothing major happens in the meantime

- chapter one -

Harry sighed as he lay on his old bed at number 4 privet drive feeling sorry for himself thinking about his life and how he didn't have any control over it. first his parent's went and died and left him here all alone with his horrible "family" and he used that term very loosely. now he knew in his heart that his parent's loved him and never would have left him if they could help it but he missed them even if he didn't really remember them.

He would just like to feel loved and not hated by his aunt and uncle he didn't really think this was too much to ask .

Then there was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of his school hogwarts school for witches and wizards. who basically kidnapped him from his parent's ruined home and dumped a baby on the doorstop of strangers in the middle of a cold night without checking to see if they even took him in I mean really who does that. And that's without all the other crap he's been through while at school where he was supposed to be safe but in the four years he's been attending hogwarts. He's nearly been killed a number of times from three-headed dogs,trolls and a voldemort possessed professor to a Basilisk and once again voldemort.

To supposed deadly fugitives trying to kill him at school and dementors attacking him on school grounds throughout the year like dumbledore couldn't have stopped that. but at least I didn't have to face voldemort this year a welcome change

and the less said about fourth year and that bloody tournament the better and then last year and the prophecy that was just dumped on my shoulders after what had just happened at the ministry with Sirius and my friends.

Although I was beginning to have doubts about Ron and ginny because something clearly wasn't right with them two and to be honest the constant jealousy and pettiness was beginning to piss me off I would have to be careful and see what happened with them when we went back to school after the summer holiday's.

_Well no more he thought to himself no more feeling sorry for myself it's not what he would have wanted. No more waiting hoping things would magically fix themselves and everything would work itself out because this was not a Hollywood movie where the good guy always defeated the bad guy and with some last minute really cool solution this was reality and in reality the good guy didn't always win and if they did it took and long time,some hard choices,sacrifices and a lot of really hard work otherwise he could kiss goodbye to surviving this war with voldemort._

He had learnt that lesson the hard way and it was not one he was willing to repeat. with that he jumped up and started pacing the small confines of his room and started to plan how he could escape this cell that dumbledore had placed him inthe summer because that's what he thought of the place a prison not a home he didn't know how he had not laughed in the man's face when he had said that .

_Wait a minute _

he thought _if I don't call this place home how would the blood wards he'd been told about by dumbledore work_

even as he said this realized that they would not a smirk made it's way across his face as he figured he had a way out after all _but where should I go. _he racked his brain for a place when it was like a light bulb went off

_hermione she would help me escape dumbledore's clutches and help me get prepared for the up-coming war _

well he didn't want to waste any more time with his aunt,uncle and Dudley out for the day. He grabbed his books,parchment and quills he had left laying around and shoved them in his trunk looked under the loose floorboard that was quite literally a life saver last year for his wand and the photo album that hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. put hedwige in her cage with some owl treats as he closed the cage door she gave him a look of disdain.

He tried to figure out how to get to Hermione's house because he couldn't take the night bus or anything magic really because he wasn't sure if order members were watching he had another stroke of genius he had converted some galleons to muggle money on his last trip to diagon alley and there was still enough left to get a cab to her house. it's not like she lived that far from him in fact while he was thinking about it why hadn't been there before.

oh well he was going now he just hoped her parent's wouldn't mind him showing up after all he was the person who got her seriously injured last summer.

He felt a familiar jolt of guilt when thinking about that but he pushed it to the back of his mind he could apologise when he saw her again and just hope she accepted it. With that he grabbed his trunk,wallet and hedwigs cage and went to the hall to call the cab. once that was done he grabbed something to eat and drink only then realizing how Hungary he was.

Just as he had finished the cab pulled up and honked it's horn he dragged his stuff outside and put it in the trunk he got a few weird looks from the driver about hedwigs but when he assured him he would get a big tip if he would allow him to bring her he quickly agreed and they set off for Kent .

A hour and a half later and £60 poorer they pulled up at hermione's house the driver helped him with his trunk and then got back in his cab quickly drove home not looking back once.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited until he heard the door unlock and saw hermione staring at him with her jaw hanging open he tried to smile while he said "hey mind if I come in I have some stuff tell you and I need your help"

to be continued

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter and

"the bid for freedom"

first off I am so so sorry for the late update but real life in he form of a broken computer and writer's block stopped me no i'm still not happy with this but wanted to get something up for you all I hope you find this worth the wait also this is not betaed so any and all mistakes are mine.

disclaimer time I guess I do not own anything seriously even the computer I'm typing on is not mine

this story is a harmony story with moderate to severe molly,Ron and ginny weasley and dumbledore bashing not your thing don't read this OK and if some thing's seem the same to other story's I'm sorry it was completely accidental

enjoy

disclaimer time I guess I do not own anything seriously even the computer I'm typing on is not mine

this story is a harmony story with moderate to severe molly,Ron and

- chapter two -

Harry didn't even get a chance to say anything else before Hermione launched herself at him and started to squeeze the life out of him in what he thought was a hug but other more normal people would classify as a choke hold. All of a sudden He could hear a fast hissing noise but he couldn't locate where it was coming from or what it was it wasn't until he looked around and focused on his surroundings that he realised it was just hermione talking really fast in his ear in fact she was talking so fast he couldn't make out any of the words coming out of her mouth he struggled for a moment to free himself from her arms until he was suddenly let go without warning which caused him to stumble and he only just managed to catch himself when he heard soft laughter coming from his right he whipped his head around startled as he hadn't seen anyone else and came face to face with what he guessed was hermione parents.

They looked just as he remembered from his brief meeting with them three summers ago in Diagon alley when he went to get his school supplies both of them were quite tall and well put together people her dad was still wearing his suit from work and had on a pair of glasses not dissimilar to his own which covered the same kind eye's as Hermione's but she obviously took after her mother lookwise's the most as everything else was just like hermione right down to her winning smile it was like looking at Hermione in 10 – 15 years it really was quite something to see the only difference between them was that Hermione's mum had the most brilliant blue eye's and Hermione had warm chocolate brown eye's although both held intelligence,warmth and kindness which was nice but not really a shock as Hermione was the kindest person he knew.

When he looked back at his friend he saw she was blushing so much her skin looked hot to the touch which made him smile and say " I missed you too Hermione it feels like I haven't seen you or anyone else in months instead of the week it has actually been" which just made her blush all the harder and made her parents laugh even louder which made Hermione mumble " sorry Harry I didn't mean to hug you so tight I just missed you and was worried about you after last summer" she must have realised that she she should change the subject as the smile fell from his face very quickly and looked strangely guilty even though she knew he shouldn't but she knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind so she just sighed and changed the subject and invited him in for which he looked grateful for.

He followed her and her parents in to the living room and it all just seemed to hit him all at once seeing this nice and normal house, what he had done which was run away from the only place and family he had ever know even if he didn't like it. but he consoled himself with the fact that the dursley's hated him and he had finally gotten away from them and their influence and more importantly away from Dumbledore's influence which was a good thing as far as he was concerned .

He sat down in the most comfortable chair he had ever seen and rubbed his hands over his eye's to try to wake himself up not that it was surprising that he was tired as he hadn't been sleeping very well the last week but he knew that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer and owed the Grangers and hermione a explanation about why he had just turned up on their doorstep out of nowhere especially since he had only met them briefly once _actually come to think of it why was that ? _Well that was something to think more on later when he looked up he jumped slightly when he realised that all three of them were looking at him intently _well here goes nothing I guess _he thought.

Taking a deep breath he started to explain why he was there

"**First let me just say I'm really sorry Mr and Mrs ****Granger that I just turned up so unexpectedly without calling first but something came up and I needed to get away from my relatives fairly quickly and didn't really have time to stop and call but reguardless what happened was my uncle and aunt have been acting really weird after last summer with the demonters and dudley like they are afraid of something but not enough to stop treating me like a slave unfortunatly anyway I got to thinking about everything that has happened to me over the past fourteen years of my life since my parents have died and I'm not liking what I have come up with"**

But before he could say any more he was interrupted by hermione _**"why what's happened Harry?" "Hermione perhaps if you listen you will find out" **__Hermione's mum gently scolded ._

_Harry watched amused as she blushed almost as red as a weasley but he just laughed and said "__**it's fine mrs granger i'm used to being interrupted by hermione she just want's all the anwers quickly so she can help me. But unfortunatly I think she she will be hard pushed to help me with these problems you see when I went home this summer my realatives were treating me worse than normal I mean don't get me wrong they usally treat me no **__**better than a house elf but there was something different about them this time I mean they never usually... **_and here he stopped to take a deep breath it seemed but it actuality harry as just thinking of the best way to explian how the Dursley's treated him his whole childhood without them pitying him because he didn't think he could take pity from them. Finally he just thought do it quickly like ripping off a plaster it would still hurt but he was hoping it would stop quicker so he resumed talking but from the very beginning.

"_**Well to understand what i'm talking about I will start from hen I first was dumped on their doorstep 14 years ago and believe me it was dumped anyway they hated me and what they called my freakishness and vernon took every oppitunity to partake in his favourite passtime beating the freakishness out of me which really was just a excuse to hurt me ….he liked to hurt me" **_the last said in a whisper but loud enough for hermione and her parents to gasp and hermione to attach herself to harry's sideand grabbed his hand tightly .

"_Carry on harry we are listening" said hermione's mum_

so harry told them all about his childhood with the dursley's from every beating from uncle veron to every chase and eventual beatings from dudley and his gang of thugs to the the casual distane from his aunt pertunia and the dogs that aunt marge set on him to having no friends and being so lonely all throughout his childhood and all the chores they made him do and all the other nasty things they did or made him do by the time he had finished his voice was hoarse and he as crying silently before he kne it was as being hugged on all sides but because he asn't used to it he flinched but once he realised it was just hermione and her mum he relaxed a bit but was still tense but hey didn't say anything to him just held him tighter it was nice he decieded exshusted he finally said

"**i'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there but had nowhee else to go and there's so much more I have to tell you but i'm exshusted would it be ok if I took a nap on your sofa and I will tell you more later" **then he realised how that sounded so he rushed to take it back

"**sorry don't worry i'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay you don't need to put me up I don't want to be a burden to you".**

There was a brief look tossed between the family and then hermione's mum stood and said " _don't be silly __dear we won't sleep tonight if we threw you back in the shark tank your staying here and that's final"_

"**but.." **harry tried to get out but once again hermione's mum spoke up "_ nonsense I insist and I won't hear any more on the subject now your in the spare room and you can stay as long as you need now go and get washed up and I will order and pizza for dinner just this once mind" _

And with that she walked out of the room and that seemed to be the end it but harry was still in a state of shock and if it hadn't been for hermione pulling him up and up the stairs he probaly would still be in the living room like a idiot he just hoped he could convince them about dumbledore and the weasley's

tbc


End file.
